With You Now and Then
by fallenwings13
Summary: A pair of sibling, took a step forward to the future. They decided to go to a different school... Yumi started to fall in love...While Yuka, she still struggling to change... OC1 X K. Atsushi OC2 X K. Ryou
1. Chapter 1

I didn't own anything. Just writing one for imagination sakes.

Happy reading from STEP 1

---------

"-Ne, Yuka… Do you ever fallen in love with someone?"

Yuka turned around to see her twin sister's face when she asked that to her, "…How, cold."

"Hey!!" With blush she quickly put the pillow to cover her crimson face, "…I've told you before and I'm going to chase him!!"

"…Good luck"

"Yep!"

To think that the day came by in the start of winter, the day where they will experience what love is. How mysterious… Love can be.

Special Person, With You Tomorrow

"It's going to be a lot colder now…" Yumi said as she took her shoes on and beside her, the longer hair girl was looking at her watch. "Yuka, I'm going off now."

"Un… Be careful in the train. Chiba isn't near."

"I know, I know!" She walked to the door and gave a smile before leaving the house, "Ja!"

"Ja," Yuka gave a wave.

Asakura family was scattered—especially the twins had taken different school when they reached 15 years old. Yumi, the one with dark shoulder hair length and sparkling silver eyes attended Rokkaku high school, in Chiba and on the other side, Yuka, the one with longer hair and darker eyes attended in St. Rudolph, in Tokyo. They decided to be separated even though they still live in the same roof, because they knew someday they can't be together. It was their first decision to be separated.

"Sae-kun!!" She said rushing to the boy with the unusual hair color and hugged him from behind.

"Sup, Yumi-chan, so happy at this hour." He said as he greeted her, "By the way, I can't move if you hug me like a bear." He grinned sheepishly.

Yumi crouched back and smiled pleasingly at him, "Ohayou!! I saw your practice match 2 days ago!! It was a superb!!"

He laughed and walked with her toward the school building, "Thanks, I see you around. I have morning practice after this." He said walking to his friends and went to the back yards where the tennis court located.

Yumi waved a big hand to his retreating figure, "I'm definitely watch you!!!" She skipped happily to her class.

On the other hand, Saeki sighed a little and felt that his friends already knew when this comes from the start. He sure that Asakura Yumi have crush on him—but he couldn't rejected her completely—she was like a puppy to him, he was afraid to hurt her even only a scratch.

"So, Saeki, what plan will you use to make her understand that you don't have any feeling to her?" Kurobane said as he patted his shoulder.

"I guess leaving like this is better than our friendship break apart." He sighed as he went inside the locker and took his tennis gear with him, "She soon understands."

"The spoon—"

"No puns!!" Kurobane said kicking his double partner's back before he destroyed the atmosphere.

"Yare, yare…"

###

As the week goes by, she decided to pay a visit on the Kakinozuka tennis garden, where the small tournaments held there. Her hand was fidgeting. She knew that Saeki doesn't have any feelings toward her—but she couldn't give up the hope—he was formerly a friend of her. Three days ago, she overheard that Saeki couldn't reject her completely because he doesn't want to break their friend relation. Yumi took a deep breath before entering the garden.

She heard the sound of screams—supporters and such. She stopped in the fences that holding the court of a match between Saeki with his double partner and another pair. She looked at the heating match with bitter eyes.

"I want to believe in him… I don't want to give up yet…"

As her eyes kept following Saeki's figure, she accidentally bumped someone on the way.

"Ah! I'm so sorry!!" She bowed multiple times before looking to the person that she bumped. She widened her eyes and really awed. _Oh gosh! Don't tell me he's so similar with that Ryou-kun…So handsome…_ She blushed lightly and looked down to her feet quickly.

He gave a look to her and nodded, "It's alright." He said before walked passing her.

"Oy, Yumi, I'm here," Yuka said waving her hand across her face, but she doesn't budge. "Excuse me…?" She blinked.

"I've decided!! I'm going to make him fall for me!!!" Yumi said in her loud voice and Yuka quickly put her hand over her mouth to silent her before jumped to startle. Yumi smiled sheepishly and without noticing the guy she was targeting was watching her amusingly.

_She's weird._

###

As Yumi and Yuka went home in evening, they both went to their room and gathered.

"Um, the one with red ribbon right?" Yuka inquired, "That would be Kizarazu Atsushi."

"Yes!"

"He's tennis regular too—I supposed. I never talked to him ever since the sport festival just for asking the plans and stuffs." Yuka muttered as she opened her laptop and turned it on.

"He's so…Handsome…I'm deeply in love with him…" Yumi said as her gaze was really—like a girl who just gotten a golden candy. She quickly squeezed her blushes and cupped her red cheeks. "This is more like it…"

"First Saeki kojirou and now Kizarazu Atsushi…?" Yuka murmured and glanced to her twin sister, "By the way, can I have a little explanation about your feelings and how the story goes? I need for my story idea; it's going to be a great story about you."

"Are you trying to make me as the main character of your story?!"

"Well, you can take that as a yes," Yuka muttered glancing back to her desktop and opened the documentary that she needed for her writing tools, "I'm planning to make love story and whatsoever included in it."

"Great! I have lots of ideas for your story!!"

As they chatted almost until the midnight came, Yumi popped an idea. It was really unexpected for Yuka, since this one really—_long_ term idea.

"Why don't we change our place—you became me in Chiba and I become you in Tokyo?"

Yuka leaned on her chair and turned it to face Yumi. She crossed her hand and put off her spectacle in a sly way, "You better not regretting your own idea."

Yumi paled. _Did I just say something stupid?_ "Of course!!" She staggered.

"I have terms for you if you want your position as me."

"Roger!"

###


	2. Chapter 2

~*In St. Rudolph*~

2 weeks later...

"Ohayou!!" Yumi said loudly and quickly stretched her hand to cover her mouth before everyone watching her like sort of an idiot. _O yeah, I'm Yuka right now… Be really cool, collecting and calm…_ She walked to the class that Yuka already told her and promised Yuka that she won't break her image.

"Asakura, can you type this all for tomorrow's schedule?"

"Asakura, can you gather the participant for the English quiz competition?"

"Asakura, can you bring the class's chemistry homework to my office?"

"Asakura, can you tell everyone that the sport class would be canceled and replaced by Math class?"

Yumi was tired. She sighed as long as possible when she sat in the rooftop. "Yuka is really a good student isn't she?" She took her vanilla roll bread from her bag and decided to refill her energy by eating her favorite bread.

"I thought you like chocolate bread than vanilla bread." A new voice appeared and startled Yumi. She quickly changed her expression to calmer one—like the usual Yuka.

"Sometimes a change is good." Yumi said nonchalantly.

"…Somehow I feel you've been practicing your lines." The guy said as he looked at the seating Yumi that froze a little, "…Are you—"

"Is there anything else you want to say?" Yumi said, continuing the line that Yuka ordered her to say if someone pushed her to the corner. "If there's nothing, I excused myself."

Yumi stood up and tilted her head. _Shoot! It's the devil himself, Mizuki Hajime. _She passed him without anymore words or smile.

Mizuki looked pleased. _This atmosphere isn't the usual; I'll check more of her tomorrow._

The next day was obviously bad. Yumi talked more than 30 syllables—unlike Yuka. She smiled a lot—unlike Yuka. She greeted people happily—unlike Yuka. She couldn't take more than an hour being like Yuka.

_Being myself is all I can do to make attention toward him!_ Yumi thought as she encouraged herself. The classmates of Yuka greeted her politely and Yumi gave a wide smile. _This isn't like what Yuka wanted, but just until I got his heart... I'm sorry Yuka!_

The entire students were surprised — and hardly believed of the sudden change of Asakura Yuka's personality.

After that day, she got closer to the boy's tennis regulars—well that's what she intends to do from the beginning. She now has friend related with Kizarazu Atsushi who she assumed to be handsome.

Mizuki greeted her as she paid a visit to tennis court after school.

"Hello there, Asakura-kun." He grinned, "The news spread so fast, telling you that your personality changed 180 degrees. What exactly happen to you in weekends?"

Yumi smiled cheekily, "Well, that is a question that only you can guess."

"Hey, Asakura," A new voice appeared, "Thanks for borrowing me the book. It was awesome."

Yumi took it pleasantly and smiled at him, "No worries, I have a lot collection at home about history works anyway."

"Do you have the work of Bushido and the Edo period?" He asked, "I kind of need it for the History class next week." He said after offering the book back at her.

"I'm going to check it first and tell you if I have." Yumi said meekly.

As the two talked to each other about books, Mizuki smirked. He cupped his jaws rather wickedly and observed. _I knew it, something's odd._

###

~*In Rokkaku*~

In the same time...

"Hey, let's go shopping after school!!"

"No, wait!! I want to see the latest movie!!"

"I want to try the cake shop across the street first!!"

"How about we go for a karaoke??"

Yuka sighed. She was indeed in the pinch situation. She couldn't eat like she usually eats. The girls almost had taken their time to chat—instead of eating their lunch boxes. She stood up and said, "Excuse me for a while."

The girl doesn't bother and Yuka sighed again. _Two weeks or more like this… What would happen to me? _She decided to have a small detour from the bathroom to the rooftop. She took a seat there on the cold floor and her mind began to search for her latest novel—yes, Yumi's love life is indeed suitable for a good story.

Then she heard the door clashed open. She snapped from her thought and blinked. _Why is this school really crowded?_ Well, the name is school—of course crowded. Yuka looked down and glanced to the side to see who was coming here—intruding her state of thinking.

"Sup, Yumi-chan!"

_Yumi-chan? The one who called her so friendly and with the unusual hair would be Saeki Kojirou_, Yuka thought and she nodded at him for acknowledge, "Hey, Saeki-sa—I mean Sae-kun." She stood up and had a look with the group he brought. _So this all are the regulars…_ "Planning to eat here?"

"Yeah, it seems the back yard being used by the first year, so we ended up eating here." He explained while scratching the back of his head. "How unusual to be alone…"

Yuka looked up and said indifferently, "Just having a change." She waved a small hand and walked to the exit door, "Have fun." And that's all she said.

Saeki gave a look at his friend. "Do I sense that she talks rather cold or did I just dreaming?"

"Nah, it's really her," Kurobane said as he opened his breads, "Maybe she have sort of problem."

"Why did she talk like that?? Why?? Why??" Itsuki said as his nose blew down as usual, "Why she didn't clinging on Sae?? Why?? Why??"

"It's not that problem!!" Saeki said hastily and changed to the normal face, "I think she hates me."

"Well, don't think so negative! Ask her instead of doubting!" Kentarou suggested, "Itadakimasu!!"

"Wow, our captain sure grown up." Davide said, "Our captain—ouch!"

"No lame puns!!" Kurobane laughed out loud. "Saeki, don't take it deeply, and she would tell us soon or later anyway!!"

"Maybe…" Saeki said, wondered his mind to elsewhere.

Three days after that, as the school over, Yuka looked at her watch, indicating evening. _I don't know if I can catch the train earlier, _she thought and looked up to see a figure suddenly come rush to her.

"Yumi-chan! I want to ask you something!!" Kentarou said as he dragged her.

Yuka quickly took her hand and looked down, causing her bangs to hide her eyes, "Where to?"

_DID I just saw Yumi-chan blushing?! _He thought but ignored the remark for a while. Kentarou apologized for his harsh behaviors and told her, "Usual court! Hurry!!"

Yuka barely nodded and followed the first year captain.

The short haired girl stopped in front of the regulars that was starting to warm up. She looked around and noticed a guy running toward her. It was lucky that there were green fences between them or Yuka couldn't retreat back.

"Yumi-chan, did I make you mad or something?" Saeki asked, concerned.

Yuka gave a look, "No, you haven't done it yet." _Hmm… It seems they are fast learner. I'm not really into this sort of plan or something, so I might tell them about this, later on._ "Oh, I forgot that you haven't known it yet…"

"About what?" He asked amusingly.

As they all gathered in the locker Yuka started to take off her wig and then she wriggled her hair to let it goes down to her waist. She found a lot of eyes looking her shockingly and some of them speechless. Yuka sat down and huffed.

"I'm sorry to hide this from you, Yumi and I change place for a while." Yuka put the wig on her laps and decided to be silent before they made a respond.

"So, you're the one that Yumi-chan always telling us, Yuka-chan??" Kentarou asked. "That's cool! You both are really twins!"

_Of course, or I won't change place with her,_ Yuka thought sarcastically. "Do you mind if I replaced her for a while?"

Saeki sighed in relief, "Oh, I thought Yumi-chan giving me a cold shoulder because I rejected her."

The rest of the regulars glared him and sighed.

"… I know someday you're going to refuse her feelings, she's really stubborn when it comes to like someone." Yuka explained as she stood up and put on her wig, "I'll be going home—and I didn't plan to tell Yumi that I told you guys about this whole conversation."

"It's okay, leave it to us!" Kurobane said, "By the way do you already know our name??"

"Of course, or I won't agree on this idiotic plan." Yuka said nonchalantly. As she took her bag and slung it on her shoulder, she heard a question directed to her before opening the door.

"Why did you go into a different school and have a different personality with Yumi-chan?" Davide asked, causing him to get another head kick from Kurobane.

Yuka opened the door and smiled emerging to the surface, "…That's exactly why we are twins." _Like duh…_

_Did she just… Smile?_

###

~*At home*~

"-Ne, -ne, Yuka!! Listen to me!! Me and Atsushi-kun exchanged books and diaries together!!!" She said shyness and happiness mixed together. Her smile was really cute—making Yuka wanted to pick on her.

Yuka diverted her eyes from the laptop and looked at her dryly, "Don't forget: he looked you…as me."

Yumi went silent, thus Yuka came back to her laptop and then, after a minute, she heard Yumi spoke, "I'm thinking… I'm going to say about the whole thing to them…"

Yuka heard a thud soon after the moment of silent savored them. "…Do as you pleased."

"Really?!! Thanks a lot!!"

"But do agree on this: I'm going to add this in my novel." Yuka hid her smirk lightly and let Yumi to see only her smiling back.

"Mou!!"

After Yumi went back to her room, Yuka opened her mobile phone and searched for a contact. She pressed dialed to a numerous number—one of them was the devil himself.

"Still wake up?" She said indifferently.

A chuckled heard on the other line. "Asakura-kun, rest assure, I know the situation."

"That's good to know. Let's make an agreement about this…"

###


	3. Chapter 3

~*St. Rudolph*~

" Asakura -chan! A-sa-ku-ra -cha-n da-ne!!"

She stopped and turned around to see Yanagizawa waving madly at her. "Yanagizawa-kun!"

"Are you doing anything tonight??" He asked out curiosity.

She shook her head. "Nothing planned actually..." _I have plans to charge at Atsushi actually, but aside from that I don't have things to do…_ She thought plainly.

"Great!! Our room chef's sick tonight so come around okay!?"

She looked at her watch and then to him, "Ah yeah, sure. I'll see you at around 7?" She smiled contently. _I can ask Yuka about the boarding house place._

"That's great da-ne!! I'll see you there da-ne!!" He rushed off to the end of the corridor.

As she saw Yanagizawa walking off into the distance, she sighed. She may as well cook something (rather buy instants from store) while she was there... It was getting somewhat cold too. Perhaps she'll make some Tonjiru (mixed soup)? Perhaps that's easing the things and made another naïve progress between them—is it okay?

_There's no turning back anymore! Who cares._

As she nodded to herself in deciding tonight's menu, she took out her wallet and sneaked out of the school gates to the local super markets to buy the ingredients. Just a few minutes before 7 PM, Yumi made herself to the back door of the male common room. Because the St Rudolph dorms were split according to abilities IT, History, Science, and others. Many of the sporting regulars were in the one dorm which meant that Kisarazu, Yanagizawa, Nomura, Mizuki and Yuuta were all in the same dorm.

She peaked inside, seeing Kisarazu and Yanagizawa on the couch in front of the television. Knocking lightly with one hand and a few bags in the other, she saw Kisarazu approach her and opened the glass door.

"Welcome. Thanks for coming." He smiled.

"And thanks for the invite... It's kind of cold tonight so I thought I'd make some soup. Can I borrow your kitchen for a while?" Yumi said sheepishly and blushed by his figure that was standing so near.

"Wow! By all means da-ne!" Yanagizawa jumped up and down—instead of Atsushi's answer.

She went toward the kitchen—not too rushed, but indeed she felt as the _second_ happiest girl at the moment. Opening the plastic she started to charge the plan. A few minutes she prepared to cook, she begun with chopping the ingredients. _I need vegetables, pork, beef, tomato, and…_

"Smell nice, is it Tojiru?"

She heard someone enter the tiled kitchen from behind. She doesn't bother to turn around or her crimson face would expose. "Yep, it's perfect for tonight dishes."

He chuckled. "Mizuki told me last night."

"…?" She continued to listen until she realized something. Asakura Yumi quickly turned around and saw Kisarazu leaning against the table behind her.

"Mizuki told me." He repeated before she could open her mouth to say something. "Yumi-chan… Yuka-chan's twins sister right? Asakura Yuka wouldn't able to smile cheerfully like you. She always refused to be invited too." He said.

Yumi stopped her finger and felt a sudden despair. _What would I do?! He already knew me! He's going to hate me for sure!! _Instead of a stabbing word, she felt warm body against her. He was hugging her from behind, wrapping her waist with his strong arm—not letting her go.

"I love you—as the way you are now."

"…Don't you get angry when I did this to you?" Her voice was shaky, and her eyes were welling with tears as she look down.

He patted her head softly and replied, "Of course not, I'm really grateful to meet you. I thought I can't meet you again after bumping you at Kakinozuka Garden."

Yumi widened her eyes and felt relief. _He remembered me! _

Yumi barely nodded as her eyes welling of tears. She always spreading her cheerful smile—let alone becoming a silent creature as well as something similar with Yuka herself. Finally she let her tears to fall. She turned around, digging her face into Atsushi's shirt as he pulled her chin up and wiped the tears with his slender fingers.

"Uh-hmm! Tonight is really _cold_ out here, but I guess somewhere else is really _warm_. Did the soup finish yet, Asakura-kun?" The voice of Mizuki jumped Yumi's heart and beating quite fast. She turned back facing the cutting board.

"A little bit more," She barely said. _I'm going to kill him soon enough for telling._

"I'll call the others and set the table." He smiled at her and walked away from the kitchen.

Yumi nodded at him and wiped her tears away for the last time before putting all the veggies inside the pot and stirred it smoothly. _I'm afraid… That I might win the game from you, Yuka..._ At least, now she felt—the first _happiest _girl in the world.

###

~*Rokkaku*~

Yuka sneezed. She rubbed her nose as she went outside the building. "I hope I didn't catch a cold." She murmured. The snow pouring down—welcoming the Christmas that would come a few more weeks, she let a sigh.

_It took half a month to make Kizarazu Atsushi and Yumi to be a couple_, Yuka thought and looked up to the sky. _I hope they go well in the future._ When she was about to go home, she stopped by the tennis court and glanced to the regulars that still practicing—luckily the snow haven't piled up yet.

She gazed to Saeki as he was hitting the ball so quick. _He may really shock when he heard that Yumi already went out with someone else._ She sighed.

"Ouch!! It hurts!! It hurts!!" A cry so loud snapping Yuka from her thought. Yuka turned around and saw a small girl was crying for her pain on her ankle.

She took out her handkerchief and approached her, "hold your ankle," She ordered and splashed fresh water from her drinking bottle to the little girl's injury before wrapping the handkerchief on it, "Watch your steps next time." She warned her softly and patted her head while smiled eased at her.

"Thank you, nee-chan!!" She said before running with her friends.

_She doesn't understand what I'm saying isn't she? I said: watch out and she still running like that,_ she thought and sighed helplessly, _seriously, she reminds me of Yumi_.

Yuka didn't notice that she was watched by someone—not so far—yet near. He gradually made a rare smile that he doesn't usually give to anybody. He lowered his cap and head off to practice.

"Love in the first punch—"

"Stop punning! We have pair to beat!!" Kurobane beamed.

Saeki walked toward Yuka as he finally noticed that Yuka was there—with her back facing to the court. He approached her and in the same time Yuka turned her back to face him, "Ah, hello."

"I thought you've gone home," He said sheepishly while scratching the back of his hair. He predicted the weather is going to get worsen. "Is Yumi-chan's plan work out?"

"Somehow—it works well than I thought," Yuka said as she looked over his shoulder, meeting a pair of dark eyes and quickly she diverted to the taller man's eyes in front of her, "She finally get to go out with somebody."

"Who's that lucky guy?" He asked curiously.

"Ah! Yuka-chan!!!" Kentarou's voice reached Yuka and she quickly covered her both ear with her finger to lessen the loud voice, "Do you want to practice with us?!"

Yuka curved her lips a little and shook her head, "I'll pass. I'm just drop by to send you 'hi' from Yumi."

_She smiled to me! Lucky!!_ Kentarou blushed madly while scratching the back of his head.

"Are you going to watch us tomorrow?" the capped guy walked toward the fence and nodded his head for her acknowledge.

_He's really similar with Kizarazu Atsushi, as if I looked at the same person but without ribbon and a short hair,_ Yuka thought and answered, "I'm afraid I can't. I'm going to switch back with Yumi since she already goes out with _someone_."

"What a shame," Saeki said, "It's been a nice time with you, Yuka-chan."

Yuka nodded at him and then before she walked away, she met Kizarazu Ryou's eyes. _He's pretty different if I look at him all the time though_, she smiled calmly to him and bid the others.

"Wait!! Why don't you help us to by a drink?!!" Kentarou asked, "Please!!"

Yuka turned her head slightly, "Only this time." She sighed inaudibly.

"Yatta!!" He said as if he got a victory in a battle or some sort.

Saeki looked at the capped guy who was watching her intently and a cat-like smirk emerging from him. He quickly changed to smile and stared Yuka, "Let me company you, it's going to be really heavy." Saeki said as he walked out from the tennis court and went to her side with coins and plastic bag.

Yuka nodded and walked toward the vending machine.

_Clang! Clang!_

She took the cans and put it inside the plastic bag. Her hand was a bit freezing, but surely she doesn't make any expression for it. She put the last can inside and sighed in relief. "Did I count right?"

"Yep, all done." He said.

Yuka was about to go ahead, but he slowed the pace and started a conversation. "Do you think Ryou and Atsushi is the same?" He began.

Yuka gave a look at him, "Do you think they are the same person?" She asked back.

He chuckled, "No—but I mean in personality."

"I don't really know the both side personality—probably they were similar with each other." She muttered and looked at the road she was walking—the snow sure falling fast, "Why are you asking me?"

"Just asking—no reason at all," He said, "Ryou is always think about himself than the others—but sometimes there's an action where he didn't know that he helped the others before himself."

"…Excuse me…"

"Yes?" He smiled at her. _I think that would make her know him better._

"Did I ask you about him?" Yuka said raising an eyebrow to him. She is no dense person—this she knew what this means. He meant something more than a talk. "…Do you heard from Yumi about me?"

"A little bit, yes."

"To be honest," She sighed, "I can't have relationship more than a friend."

"Why—"

"Ah, I forgot to ask you about the tournament that would hold before the Christmas come…" Yuka said _obviously _avoiding the topic, "Would you give me the rest information about it?" She smiled innocently.

He smiled weakly at her. _She's too irresistible._ "I'll give you the schedule next time."

As they came back with the heavy plastics, Yuka sighed inaudibly. _He's a good guy after all; luckily I changed the subject with smile— or I'm going to face the same fate as Yumi._ She walked with him and has a nice light conversation in the way.

"Saeki-san!!" Kentarou waved madly until the others tried to stop him from talking so loud.

As they stopped by, Saeki was giving the cans toward each people and Yuka was helping a little with that—although it was not really necessary for her to that though.

Suddenly a boy was running and bumped Yuka to fall forward, but luck on her side (_or not_) Ryou who stood next to her coincidentally, in a quick shot he draped her with his strong arm around her waist and saved her before her body met the rough ground.

_Wha??? _She met his gaze as she was about to recompose herself. _Kyah!!!_ Yuka quickly threw herself back from the person who saved her and fell to her bottom on the ground. Her hair was a little messy and the tremble she felt after she made a contact with another guy hadn't stopped yet.

"I—I d-di-did-didn't mean t-that! I'm fine!!Th-thank you!!" She blushed crimson and quickly she stood up and took her bag with her. _Calm down!! _Her heart raced like a horse race and the surprise thing she was given was terribly taken her deeper than anything so far. She took a deep breath and bid them all in one straight breathe, "I'm-sorry-I'm-going-now." She walked quickly to the gate and gone in a minute later.

"""…... (Wha…What was that?)...….."""

Kizarazu Ryou stood up and covered his half face with his hand—hiding the upcoming blush. _Did she just blush? _He looked at his team mates and they were all gawked.

_It seems that was really a reaction._

_###  
_


	4. Chapter 4

###

~*At home*~

"Yuka!! Listen to me!!! I didn't finish the story yet!! You said you need it!!" Yumi pouted as she pulling Yuka to seat properly—but now Yuka was leaning on her stomach on the bed, digging her faces inside the bed.

"I'm listening…" Yuka murmured against the pillow.

_It's already the nth time she told me about his confession and still bothering me to listen, _she thought as she still ignoring Yumi's story and checked the clock instead. _I guess I won't continue the story today… What happen to me? I'm acting like a kid who doesn't have a blush control or something. He just saved me and what did I do to him?_

She sighed longer than before, but inaudible. Her stupid body doesn't listen to her—she couldn't stop blushing or stuttering when it comes in a contact with guys. _I guess no one's perfect in the world._

###

Several days later...

~*~~*~

"Hmm… Ohayou." Yuka greeted back her classmates that greeted her firstly.

The others were utterly puzzled. _What's going on again?_ Confusingly Yuka's aura emitted a strong bad mood ratio and they haven't heard her reaching 12 syllables in a greet than the usual thing that they hear from the _Yuka _two weeks ago—let alone asking with the change of 360 degrees personality.

"Looks like the Asakura kyodai (sister) already switched back to their place." He grinned while curling his hair as his usual trade-mark.

Yuka taken her break in the cold weather at the rooftop, it was nostalgic—the emptiness and the quietness. She stared at Mizuki, "Whatever, she already got what she wants anyway."

"Well, I haven't got what I want."

Yuka sighed. She searched something inside her bag and handed some sort of notes to him, "Here, like what I said."

He took the offer and smirked evilly, "Finally, Seigaku's regulars' data… You didn't cheat on me aren't you?" He said raising an eyebrow at Yuka suspiciously.

"I would have done that in the beginning, but I don't have time to cheat on you. You will help me in getting the ruckus out of order—that's the deal right?" Yuka reminded him.

"Of course, I have planned to make your image back again." He walked to the exit door, "ah, Atsushi-kun, right in time. I've got to go, if you want to talk to our cold princess, she's seating there."

Yuka nibbled on her chocolate bread and gazed up. She met a pair of similar dark eyes. _Really similar isn't? Ironic? I think it's called a miracle—like me and Yumi._ She thought. "Kizarazu-kun, do I need to apologize you about the whole thing or not?"

"I should say thank you." He said honestly, "Our meetings are priceless."

"Great to hear," Yuka muttered, "If you don't mind, I won't need to mind it either. If you meet Yuuta in way, can you please ask him to meet me?"

"Sure." He walked away and really… _Coincidentally_ meet Fuji Yuuta.

"You called me?" He said dryly staring at the lonely girl.

"I asked you about the notes for half a month. Yumi won't make any of them, so you said you want to lend it to me." Yuka said as she stood up before dusting her skirt. "I can't study without it."

"Yeah, yeah," He said as he walked her to his class and took some of papers from him, "By the way, Aniki made a Christmas Eve party on 24th December, he invites almost all the tennis player to come."

"You think I'm coming?" Yuka asked back at him with a little challenging tone.

He swallowed a little, "I-I guess so…Yumi-chan would come with Atsushi-san so I thought you would come too…"

"Depends on the mood I have that day…" She said indifferently. As she walked toward the door she stopped and turned lightly her head, "By the way thanks for the paper… See you." She—actually _smiled_.

_Looks like this twin sister really opposite—I can't seem to read her mind at all, but her smile is indeed similar with Yumi-chan._ He thought before walking to his locker to take the books he needs for the next class.

_People can't change in a short period can't they?_

###

In the same time...

~*Rokkaku*~

"Ohayou!!!" She said and stretched her arm to the sky above, "I felt refresh!!"

"Sup, Yumi-chan." Saeki said as he greeted her with a poke on her back, "Oh...You're back."

"Eh??"

"Yuka-san told us every plan she got in her sleeve." He grinned, "And you better tell us your _long_ story in there." He said. He knew that hiding something behind this short haired girl will be so frustrating, so he decided to tell all Yuka's plan.

After school…

"So that lucky is Kizarazu Atsushi?!" Kentarou screeched, "What a small world we live in!!"

Yumi poked him hard on his arm but acting shyly, "We had gotten a good smooth relation right now!!"

"That's wonderful to hear," Saeki said, "I wonder how you know about Atsushi."

As Yumi blabbered how she met Atsushi, Saeki stared to Ryou who seemed taken a bit surprise, but glad to know that Yumi was his twin brother's girlfriend. _This makes a double couple of double twins in the future, interesting._ Saeki cleared his throat. "Yumi, it seems Ryou want to talk with you—privately."

"Oh sure! Anything you want to ask, ask me!" Yumi beamed proudly.

The others were protesting but, since Saeki was talking like that, there would be a plan behind his back. They all walked out from the locker, leaving the two behind. Ryou sighed. _There he goes again,_ he looked at Yumi, "How's Atsushi these days?"

"He's pretty good; with the 3 times harder menu from Mizuki-kun…He was getting stronger—in the process." She muttered taking a seat, "I didn't know that losing from Seigaku would make a big effect like that."

Ryou hummed in acknowledge.

Yumi peek a glance to Ryou and found him smiling a little. _Did he smile? Rare sight!! What's wrong with Ryou-kun anyway and makes Sae-kun to say like that?_

"Uh… It's about… Yuka-san…."

--Bingo.

Yumi smirked teasingly. _Looks like Yuka told Sae-kun about her condition,_ she thought and smiled at him, "Actually she never, ever, _ever_ make a contact with guys—yes, especially guys. That's why she acted like that, to defend herself, our house is filled with an all-female family member (only our father is the handsomest) and so it's obvious that she couldn't handle guys."

"But you can." He said giving her a quizzical look.

"I'm different matter! I already attack Sae-kun from behind!" She blushed remembering that and shook her head, "I mean—it's about guts. She's just not ready yet… She's too close with her stories so far…"

"Stories?"

"She writes novel and now in a process of making my love life story!" She said proudly.

"Oh, okay." He said. _That's why she often blank or out of zone._

"All you need to do is…" Yumi said approaching him and whispered.

He nodded placidly.

###

24th December, Fuji's Resident

~*~*Merry Christmas Eve*~*~

"Konbawa Fuji-kun!!!" Yumi greeted after viewing the door with mistletoe hung on it. "Are we the first one??"

"Well, as a guess it would be you, Yumi-chan." He smiled to both while holding the door opened, "I've heard about you from Yuuta, congratulation."

Yumi blushed and asked, "What can we do to help? Since we arrived too early…"

"Help my sister in the kitchen if you don't mind." Fuji suggested, "Atsushi-san, you too."

He nodded and walked with Yumi toward the kitchen.

In a process to the kitchen, Yumi noticed the Seigaku regulars were decorating the Christmas three with all their might to catch up with the time. She smiled at them before proceeding to put an apron.

###

With sigh Yuka knocked the door. _Too much troublesome, _she thought. "Konbawa."

"Oh, I thought you already—" He widened his eyes, but quickly changed to smile. _This would be interesting, _he thought. "Asakura Yuka-chan?"

Yuka nodded, "Just checking around, is Yumi already here?" Her eyes peeked inside to see if the similar figure like her is inside or not.

"Yes, she's helping my sister to bake cakes. Want to join inside?"

Yuka sweat dropped, "No, I'll pass—"

"After all, you just get here...How about a cup of tea?" He ask when he grabbed her thin fingers, it was freezing cold.

Yuka slipped her fingers from his grasp and blush crept to her cheek. _Again!!_ She opened the door wider and went straightly inside, "-A-Anything I can do?" She asked as she passed the wavy haired boy.

He blinked to her reaction. _How cute. _"Put the ribbon on each of the presents under the Christmas tree."

###

"Hey, Fuji!" Saeki rushed to him and gave a friendly poke. "Still the same huh? Where are your team mates?"

"They all helping the tree to get decorated," He explained, "Yumi-chan and Atsushi-san already here and…" He chuckled, "Yuka-san just arrived soon after that."

Ryou heard about it and took a step forward after greeting Fuji.

Some of the Rokkaku regulars met Yumi in the kitchen with Atsushi and they all teased her with how they were intimate in the kitchen. After a while, Kentarou glanced to three and noticed a figure behind it that was on the corner—as if it was hiding from everything.

"Yuka-chan!!" He hugged her from behind, causing her to flinch. Yuka constantly blushed as she doesn't bother (or she definitely not going) to turn around to see who was behind her. "How cute!!!" He said, noticing the blushes that appeared constantly.

Saeki chuckled and dragged Kentarou to let Yuka breath. "She's suffocated if you do that more."

After more people raiding inside, the party begun intentionally, Yumi met a lot of people including with the Rikkaidai regulars who in fact really have unusual personality in a group. Then she met with the prestigious regulars—Hyotei and swore not to bother the monkey king's groupies. The Fudoumine regulars were kind and really helpful in the house, which makes Yumi to feel rather safer than being close with the Hyotei.

Not more than half an hour, a little figure silently walked out from the house.

###

Sighing, she wondered to a place that not too far from the house and sat on a cold bench with piles of snow. She quickly breezed her hand warmly and looked at the dark gleaming sky. _I should have brought gloves instead of shawl._ The night was starry, the air was cold—As if it reflected her personality.

She leaned back and closed her eyes. _Uh…I'm sleepy…_ Slowly her figure fell to the side, barely get the balance and as she about to fall, something hindered her to do so. She felt warm instead. _Huh?_ She cocked her head to her side and met Ryou's figure—she accidentally fell to his shoulder. She was stiffened a little and another thing that she was bothered with. Her hand was held by him and their fingers were intertwined together—forming like a couple.

_Uh-oh! I should go or I'm going to blush!!_ She thought frantically and decided to stand up.

"Don't contradict yourself." his voice surprisingly lower than the usual one.

His eyes staring at her straightly to her middle eyes—even she couldn't make another diversion. She seated herself comfortably beside him. She tightened her fingers between the slender ones.

"I'm sorry." That was all what she managed to spit after 4 or less minutes.

"There's nothing to apologize for, why apologizing?" He asked her in wonder.

_I know, I could do it somehow,_ she thought as she put up with her blush and challenge herself that is—to lean on his shoulder—as for now.

He couldn't believe she was leaning on his shoulder. With the silent struck again, Yuka began.

"I… I pushed you when you just saved me." She said after gulping her own saliva. It takes a lot of mentality to talk when your heart wasn't ready yet.

He chuckled, "I'm okay…Since you never used to get close by a guy."

Yuka let the blush out little by little. They held their hands together. It was too warm and almost sweaty—but she doesn't mind with it at all. "Did Yumi tell you?" She stammered.

"Ah, she told me various things."

_I'm going to solve things with her one day, _she cursed in her mind. Immediately, Yuka quickly stood up after knowing her limit to hold her blush is beyond than her expectation and quickly made a distant, "I-I'm so so-sorry!! It-it just so hard to..." She was about to bow down harshly...but…

He hugged her before she did it, "I love you. Will you go out with me?" He purred.

Yuka blushed even more and her face snuggled inside his chest to hide. "I'm not pretty—unlike Yumi." She murmured hardly hear. _I have information that he likes pretty girls and stuffs._ She placed her face inside his chest.

"I like girls who are beautiful in personality," he whispered her turning into direction with a hand over his mouth…As if to shield her from seeing his blush.

Yuka widened her eyes and smiled helplessly. _Did he means me?_ She took a strand of his hair and pulled it down. He quickly turned around, grimaced, "Hey! What do you mean by that?!—"

In an instant, Yuka put off his hat before whispering something.

Then she leaved him behind soon after that.

He stayed still there, with a line of blush that couldn't be erased even he wanted to. He put back his drop-on-the-ground hat again and decided to catch her before coming back to the real Christmas party.

When the cold is upon us…

Our finger will now always intertwine together, not letting each other apart…

With you tomorrow, we can face anything…

-Owari-


End file.
